


I pretend you're mine, all the damn time

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione's been watching Draco watch Harry for so long she's sure there's something nefarious going on.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 431
Collections: dissendium to dreams





	I pretend you're mine, all the damn time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/gifts).



> Happy Birthday - you do so much for everyone, I can't think of anyone who deserves a collection more than you. I hope you enjoy your birthday so much <3

* * *

Hermione wondered if there was anyone that stared at her as much as she stared at Draco Malfoy staring at Harry. 

Perhaps staring wasn’t the right word, but whenever she looked up from what she was doing whether it was reading or drinking her coffee, it was always to see Draco glancing at Harry and on the rare occasion, Harry glancing at Draco.

At first Hermione considered the possibility that Malfoy was up to something nefarious, concocting some plot to kidnap and hurt her best friend; thankfully she’d dismissed that idea as _insane_ after a full night’s sleep. 

But, then the idea that there might be something going on between the two of them, some secret illicit affair conducted only within the walls of _Magical Brews_ —a coffee shop that had opened beside Flourish and Blotts and with which it shared a wall they had opened up, so that patrons could travel between both without having to leave the building completely—for she never saw the pair of them together at any other time, took root in her mind.

She considered how at one point in his life, Harry had been so obsessed with Malfoy that he had almost killed the blond; he’d watched Malfoy so carefully in school even before then. 

Hermione didn’t work in the Auror department but she wondered if the two of them spent as much time staring and dancing around each other there. Occasionally, she'd spot the pair of them exchanging a few words at the counter or passing one another on their way to the loo, so it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities that the two of them were having conversations she knew nothing about.

She’d lived with Harry in Grimmauld Place since the war had ended and was confident that if they were sleeping together, she’d know. 

Still, one Friday afternoon, as they entered _Magical Brews_ for their daily coffee, she caught sight of Malfoy—sitting at the table by the window with the high back chairs that Hermione and Harry rarely had the pleasure of getting to sit in—staring at them. 

She stepped closer to Harry, who was too busy staring up at the chalkboard menu to notice anything. She leaned over his shoulder and said quietly into his ear, “Are you sleeping with Malfoy?”

Harry slowly turned to look at her. “What?”

Hermione jerked her head towards the window as surreptitiously as she could. “You and Malfoy,” she repeated. “Are you sleeping together?”

“No. Noooo.” His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled back and stared between her and where she knew Malfoy was sitting. “No.” 

For some indescribable reason, Hermione felt herself relax at his denial. 

She flicked her eyes over Harry's face once more before she nodded and began to rifle through her bag. “Okay then.” 

They shuffled forwards in the queue though Hermione could still feel Harry’s eyes on her. “What?” she eventually asked.

“Why did you think that?”

She shrugged. “You’re always looking at each other.”

Harry snorted and Hermione looked up to see him staring at her open mouthed. “You're joking.” They moved forwards some more. 

“No. And I mean, you did spend almost an entire year obsessed with him—”

“Because I thought he was a Death Eater,” Harry said. They arrived at the front of the queue. “And I was right.”

Hermione only shrugged, “Maybe. Hi,” she said to their server. “Can I have a large Vanilla decaf Latte, extra hot. And a small flat white.” 

Harry passed her a handful of coins and Hermione paid with little fanfare before turning back to her friend. “But that doesn’t explain why you were always watching his arse.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, like a petulant child and they moved to the end of the counter. 

A few minutes later, drinks in hand, Hermione moved to the tiny circular table they sat at most visits but when she turned to sit, Harry had moved past her, walking towards Malfoy.

She groaned, and quickly followed. She dropped into the seat opposite the blond—who was staring at them both like they’d grown ten heads.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the company,” he said, staring between them; Hermione thought he looked a little nervous, “But can I help you?”

“Hermione here thinks we’re fucking,” Harry said without preamble taking a large gulp of his coffee, sitting back in his chair.

Hermione choked on her own drink as she gaped at her best friend. “Harry,” she hissed, eyes flicking between him and Draco, who had gone _very_ pale, “stop.”

She sipped at her latte and when she looked up, it was to find Malfoy staring at her, his eyes dark; she flicked her tongue out over her lips, nervous under his sharp gaze. 

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“You think it's _Potter_ I have a fascination with?”

Hermione shrugged, staring pointedly out the window so she didn’t have to look at him. “I don’t know.” 

Why had Harry opened his stupid mouth? Now Malfoy was going to tease her mercilessly. 

She watched him and Harry share a look, that could only be described as full of amusement, in the window’s reflection.

“Do you want to tell her or—”

Harry sighed and tugged Hermione’s hand. She slid her eyes to meet his. 

“The _reason_ me and Malfoy have been spending so much time together”—he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he looked between Malfoy and her—“is because he’s been giving me advice.”

“Advice?” She set her coffee down and flicked her eyes between them. “Advice about what?”

“Draco. Where did you pick up the strays?”

Hermione looked up to see Pansy Parkinson standing beside them, eyes lingering on Harry and realised that’s what—who— they’d been talking about. 

She sat back in her chair, “Ohhhhh.”

Malfoy smirked at her as Harry stood and awkwardly offered Pansy assistance into the empty seat. 

“Pansy. Hi, how—how are you?”

Hermione snorted into her cup. 

Merlin, how had she ever thought Harry and Malfoy could have been a thing; Harry was looking at Pansy like she hung the sun.

* * *

Malfoy was waiting for her when she exited the ladies, alone. Hermione lifted an eyebrow. 

“And where are our friends?”

He smirked at her and Hermione swallowed. 

She’d been so caught up in thinking that he and Harry were sneaking around that she hadn’t allowed her mind to think about the fact that she wished _she_ was the focus of his attention. 

But now, alone with him in the narrow hallway between the coffee shop and _Flourish and Blotts_ it was difficult to think about anything else.

He stepped towards her, smirking and Hermione’s heart fluttered traitorously. 

“What are you doing?”

“Did you think that _I_ was the only one helping out a friend?”

She glanced around the corridor. 

“What do you mean?” He didn’t reply, only continued to smirk at her, both eyebrows high on his forehead. “No,” Hermione said, realisation dawning on her. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms across her chest. “No way.”

He stepped towards her, tongue flicking over his lips and Hermione resisted the urge to bite her own. He crowded her against the wall, one hand resting beside her head and the other hovering over her hip; Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of him and blinked as he gazed down at her, his own eyes—dark with something that vaguely reminded Hermione of desire— flicking between her lips and her eyes.

Hermione wondered when Malfoy had gotten so _tall._

“Yes, Granger,” he said. His hand settled on her hip and Hermione shivered, goosebumps erupting along her flesh as he began to rub his thumb in a circle, sliding the cotton of her dress over her skin, inching the fabric higher on her thigh. “I was telling Potter about Pansy and he was telling me about _you_.”

Metal clanging startled them both. Hermione looked towards where the noise had come from when the same hand that had been resting on her hip wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into a dark broom cupboard.

“Malfoy. What on earth are you—hmmmpph.”

He’d pressed her against the door and slanted his mouth across hers, kissing her into submission.Her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers stroking through the hairs at the nape as his hands gripped her arse, rocking her over the leg he’d settled between her legs.

She broke away with a quiet, “Fuck.” Draco moved his mouth across her jaw, down the column of her throat till he was sucking on her pulse. 

“I can’t believe you thought it was _Potter_ I liked.”

“I didn’t—oh fuck—I didn’t think.” She leaned back to look up at him, though she could barely see his face in the darkness of the tiny room; sliding her hands from around his neck, down his chest to rest them on his hips, she stared up at him, biting at her kiss swollen lips. “You were always staring at one another.”

“You’re blind,” he said, shaking his head and ducking it down to press his lips against hers once more. “I was always staring at _you._ ”

Hermione wasn’t sure how long they stood there in the dark snogging, but when the door opened behind her and she almost fell flat on her back into the hallway—saved only by Draco’s quick thinking and strong grip on her waist—she felt herself glow crimson with embarrassment.

“This broom cupboard is for employee use only,” the young waiter—probably a hogwarts student working a summer job—stuttered.

“Not to worry,” Draco said. His hand was resting on the small of Hermione’s back and she knew without looking up at him that he was smirking. “We were just leaving.”

He guided Hermione out of the corridor through the coffee shop and onto Diagon alley, where they came to a stop. “He interrupted us just in time.”

Hermione snorted and stared shyly up at him. “I wasn’t going to fuck you in a broom cupboard.”

“Ahh but you’re not opposed to fucking me.”

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I’m hungry,” Draco said. He took her hand in his, sliding his fingers through the gap of hers. “Come to dinner?”

Hermione nodded, a smirk tugging at her lips as she leaned up and planted a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Then we can go back to mine and have dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a last minute sally so any mistakes remain my own. Thank you to Casey for the wonderful manip <3


End file.
